Mirrors
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: Her eyes drift across the room, to the mirror once again, while he makes his way toward her. As he does, she is no longer alone in the reflection. He joins her in the mirror, bringing animation into the once lifeless frame.


**Mirrors**

**Author's Note: AU pairing. All-Human. I originally was thinking of posting this as another chapter in my other story "The Chase" but it had nothing to do with it, so I'm posting this as a seperate story. I had trouble writing the ending, so that's why it might seem a little off. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

She stands in the middle of the dance floor, watching the happy couples around her spinning around to the song. Across the room from her is a mirror. It reflects the animated people dancing around her, while she sticks out by standing against the wall with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes scan each person's face, hoping that Jacob would show up. She spots someone that looks similar to him when his back is turned. She is about to walk over to see if it is him, but they turn around and she sees that it's someone else much older with a beard. She sighed, crossing her arms. There was no sign of Jacob. Once again.

This isn't the first time he's forgotten to show up. He did the same thing to her during the prom and homecoming dances. He apologized several times after, claiming that he had last minute plans and didn't have time to call. He promised to make it up to her by taking her to prom, which was a no show and then out to this party, which, again was another no show.

She has no doubt that his other plans would be with _her._ Leah. Ever since Jacob met Leah, he stopped spending as much time with her. He canceled their plans together last minute or wouldn't even bother to show up or have the decency to call her and let her know he wasn't coming. They stopped meeting at her locker in the morning and she started seeing Jacob walking around school with his arm wrapped around Leah's shoulder. He walked home with her now, not Renesmee and he would get mad at her if she went up to Jacob and Leah when they were talking. Whenever she confronts him about it, he denies it and claims that she is imagining it and promises to take her out for fancy dinners or go to dances, which never happens.

Like a fool she falls for it each time, not wanting to believe that he was in love with someone else. She hoped that there would be a way that she could still keep him with her and that it's not too late for them. She's tried not to mind before. She did everything she could to ignore it, she's come up with excuses for herself and others for his behavior, to avoid thinking about what's really going on. Now that it's clear that he isn't coming, she is having a hard time ignoring the truth that is glaring at her in the face. He's moved on.

She feels physically ill. Her eyes begin to burn and she forces herself to snap out of it. _Not here, not in front of everyone, _she tells herself. She turns around to leave but something stops her. She feels a pair of eyes on the back of her head and turns around slowly, her eyes meeting the dark haired boy's who is standing several feet away from her. She is almost caught off guard at the sight of him and the intensity of his stare. Her brown eyes meets his blue ones, which appeared to be ablaze with fire. He appears to be studying her and as if he wants to ask her a question. This boy seeems to be alone here too, his image is reflected in a mirror next to her. Both of them were alone in the mirrors, and both of them stood out in a way. She feels awkward for staring at him and looks away from the mysterious boy. Still, from the corner of her eyes, she can still see him looking with that same fire buring in his eyes.

_Why won't he look away? Why does he keep staring? _She wonders. She focuses on the entrance once again. Still no Jacob. She sighs and turns away from the dance floor and the mysterious boy and makes her way toward the exit.

A stranger busy laughing with his friends and carrying a drink bumps into her and mutters, "Sorry," before shoving past her and continuing to cross the dance floor with his other friends. The shock from the bump caused her to drop her purse and spill the contents of it on the floor.

"Great," Renesmee mutters as she bends down to pick everything up. As she is gathering up her things she hears a pair of soft footsteps walking her way. Renesmee looks up to see the boy who was staring at her before, crouch down and hand her the chapstick and a few other things that fell out.

"Thanks..." She whispers, barely audiable.

"You're welcome," He replies. "I'm Alec." Alec sticks out his hand and Renesmee takes it and he helps her up from the ground. "And you are...?"

"Renesmee," She says.

"Nice to meet you,"Alec nods.

"Same. Thank you, again," Renesmee says. They both were standing across from each other now.

"No problem. So what brings you here tonight?" Alec asks.

Her smile fades away. "Well, someone was supposed to meet me here tonight..." Renesmee's voice trails off.

"And I'm guessing he never showed?" Alec finishes for her. She nods.

"Are you here with anyone?" Renesmee asks.

"Not really. I came here with my twin sister Jane since she was meeting two of her friends here." Alec points to a similar looking girl with chin length dark hair. "The girl with the short hair is Jane and the blonde girl she's talking to is Chelsea and the tall girl in the red dress is Heidi."

"I see," Renesmee nods. They were both silent again as they watch the others around them dancing. She catches their reflections again, only this time she is halfway in the mirror and he is halfway in hers. They start chatting again, discussing various topics and soon joking around and laughing together.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asks after awhile. Renesmee blinks, surprised. Part of her wants to ask him, _"Why?" _Nobody ever offers to dance with her. Not even Jacob when he's with her.

She hesitates and looks around one last time to make sure Jacob isn't coming in. _What would he think about this? _Then it hits her. Why should she have to put up with Jacob any longer? Or even worry about him? He's already moved on. Been moved on for weeks. And if he didn't come that day, then most likely he would never be coming again. Jacob's already made it clear plenty of times he wants nothing more to do with her. There would be no point in chasing after that dream any further.

"Yes, I'll dance with you," She finally says. He returned the grin and without another word he took her hands in his and they made their way over to the dance floor. They face each other silently and begin the dance slow, rocking to the rythmn of the song. As the tempo gradually speeds up, they do too but still keep that same graceful movement.

Her eyes drift across the room, to the mirror once again, while he wraps his arms around her. As he does, she is no longer alone in the reflection; at last there is someone else with her in the mirror. He joins her in the mirror, bringing animation into the once lifeless frame.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Thanks for reading! :) Please review, it would make me very happy if you did :)**


End file.
